Horrid Life? Or pleasant life?
by NEKOOO-CHAN
Summary: Naoto, a mysterious girl who suffers of having her village attacked, having to deal with an evil possessor, & having to find out what she'll do in the future. Will this kind hearted girl be able to overpass her fears? Will she be able to do what she can to save those whom she loves? Can she accept who she was, & who she still is? Can the love she receives from her lover, save her?
1. Chapter 1

War, slavery, famine, social standings, power, these are the few things that have been occurring lately in the world. I've heard that the world was more peaceful & had many welcoming smiling faces everywhere before, but now I can only see a few of them depending the place & country. As I move from one place to another, I can't help but wonder why humanity changes so suddenly over things that do not matter at all. I can't help but ask myself... "Why was I born in the first place, & in such a changing yet beautiful world?".

My name is Naoto. I'm 16 years old & am currently being presented to four new faces just as I ran into them in the hall, from my Father Sinbad. Although he is not my actual Father, he found me when I was 7 years old. For a year I have been alone before I met him, & before that one year of torture & agony, I was with my own family.

Suddenly there's a flashback

We lived in a village known for having many magicians. Even if I was just 6 years old at the time, the friendly neighbors & my parents taught me magic spells of all kinds & about the Ruhk. Everyone said I was far talented than any other child they've known, despite my age & knowledge awareness. Thinking about it now makes me wonder the same thing as well. There was a fortune teller once who passed by & heard about me. Learning about how me being born talented was true when she saw me practicing, she offered me a few lessons while she stayed in the villages' little hut for passerby's for a few days. I learned a lot from her & am grateful, she even gave me a small crystal ball. I carried it around with me all the time. The village leader himself even showed me a few magic spells. I loved the place in which we lived in. I loved the village, my family, the neighbors & the village leader. I've forgotten the villages' name due to the horrid memories coming back.

The reason as to why, I am no longer with them is because we were attacked. Men in foreign soldier suits came & attacked the village one day. They took every single magician & killed who ever refused. As for me, my real Father sacrificed himself for me. One of the soldiers were looking for me, but I don't know why. Both my parents tried telling them that I was not anywhere to be found. They saw through their lie of course. Everyone didn't fight back. Our motto was to never consider violence as an option. My Father told me to hide in a hole & cover myself with the hay so I did. Making a small hole in it so I can see what was happening, he & my Mother were captured & taken along with everyone else. I came out when all was quiet. I was all alone. I saw dead familiar faces & started crying. What scarred me for life the most was the head of the village leader on a stick right at the center of the scene. His eyeballs had been gouged out, his tongue was on the floor, & blood oozed from every hole in his face & head. That image will be forged into my mind forever. Still, even if I forgot the name of my own village in order to not remember the day of sorrow, I clearly remember the name carved into our leaders forehead, "Kou Empire- K.R"

After looking for my parents or anyone, I gave up after a couple of months. I walked & walked for all many other months & managed on eating what I could find. My feet were swollen & felt lighter from each step I took. A few kind people stopped, pitied me, & gave me food & clothes. I had to accept it even though I lost faith in people. Sometimes there would be men starring at me & I could hear what they would say.

Old Perverted 1st Guy- Say, that child doesn't look bad. If we fed her a little she might just grow up right

Small Chubby Perverted 2nd Guy- Just seeing her legs, you can tell that they're smooth but her feet might take time to heal, see? They're swollen. But her eyes, hair & skin, we can make a lot.

Old Perverted 1st Guy- You're right. Haha. A real jewel.

I always somehow managed to get away, which was good. I soon reached a town. I've heard of towns before but never really saw one due to living far away. & since we lived in a village with nothing but magicians, we heard people who passed by saying something about other places knowing our location. I recall having seen the Village Leader, the Elders & adults look very bothered by something for a few days after the attack. Still, seeing this town from afar in the forests' edge, was amazing. Even so, why us? Why did it have to be our village? & why was I the only one to have to hide while my parents, were being taken away?

Voice- Because you were born

I heard a voice that was oddly familiar. But where did I hear before? I decided to call back.

Me- Whose there? Hello?!... Um...

It isn't funny to scare people. After a few seconds passed, & after some more of continuous walking around the town still in the forest, there it was again.

Voice- You are the cause of that day. You are the cause of not having nothing anymore

Me- W-who are you?!

Voice- Honestly, do you not know who I am? Have you forgotten? I... am You. *chuckles

I soon saw darkness circling me & collapsed. What did the voice mean by 'I am you?'. As soon as I awoke, I saw a man's face. I've never seen him before but you could tell he looked majestic.

Majestic Man~- Hey there. You ok?

Me- I'm fine

I stood up only to find myself collapsing into the man's arms.

Majestic Man~- Whoa. You should take it easy there. Judging by how I found you, you haven't been eating. Am I right?

He looked at me with a kind smile but all I could do was look down.

Freckled Guy- Sin, has she woken up yet?

A white silvered haired freckled guy came in. He too looked somewhat majestic.

Freckled Guy- Oh. I can see that she has. Has she said anything?

Majestic Man~- Not yet.

Me- Um... who are you people? *tilts head quite cutely

Majestic Man~- Isn't she cute? Anyway, pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Sinbad & this is my attendant, Ja'far.

Ja'far- Yes she is. Hello there. *smiles

Having not being able to talk to people for this long made me nervous.

Me- H-hello *blushes shyly

Sinbad- You don't have to be afraid. But, can I ask what you doing in the forest, collapsed

Me- I... heard a voice, then I was surrounded by darkness all of a sudden & fainted

I said this but even if I did, I wish I hadn't. They might not believe me. Suddenly a really big guy came in. He had pink hair & eyes. He looked mean but, I felt kindness from him. He didn't seem all bad.

Sinbad- Hm? *looks back* Oh yes, this is Masrur. He's also my attendant.

Masrur- Hey

Me- Hello.

Sinbad- You must be hungry. Dinners ready so come on in *shows the way

I went along with all three of them, when I got a good look around, I realized that I was somewhere high. I ignored the view & went inside quickly, it was so big inside too. There was a big table with food. My stomach grumbled at the sight of it. I tried to hold back though, I wasn't very familiar with them so yeah.

Sinbad- *sits down* Aren't you going to eat?

I was still weary but, nervous.

Me- Is it ok? For me to eat with you all?

Ja'far- Of course

I took a seat next to Masrur & started eating. Before I knew it I had finished everything even if I didn't eat savagely like other kids would. Wanting more, I unintentionally used gravity magic to bring forth another plate of food that was at the center & not to my surprise, Sinbad, Ja'far & Masrur stared at me with interest. Since I knew this was the time to explain myself but not fully, I told them about me, about my magic & knowledge of it. They all listened with pure interest.

Sinbad- But even if you tell us this, it doesn't explain how you ended up all collapsed in the forest of Balbadd

Me- Well... I don't, want to talk about it

I said this while looking down with sadness in my eyes.

Ja'far- I see. Don't worry about it, we won't push it any further. Do you live nearby?

Ja'far asked this but soon regretted it when he saw tears storming down my eyes.

Me- I don't... live here. Sorry. & if you're wondering about my family or anyone, I don't know... they're all, gone.

Explaining this to them resulted in something that would change my life forever.

Sinbad- Would you like to come with us then? *smiles gently

I was shocked & surprised. It made me happy but I questioned myself. 'Should I go with them? Or should I not? I just met them & they're asking me to go with them? But to where?'

Suddenly, Masrur put his big hand on my head & it felt very warm. I began to cry even more because even though I didn't trust people anymore, I absolutely believed in the three men around me. That, was the end of that.

After we talked about things, Sinbad told me that we would be leaving that exact day to his country. It was rather quick but even so, I agreed. We boarded the ship but when we did, I only saw men bringing things on the ship & then leaving & once we departed, we were the only ones there along with the crewmen & captain. Striking my curiosity, I asked Sinbad.

Me- Excuse but, why are we the only ones here?

Sinbad- That's right, I forgot to tell you. I'm the King of my country. *winks

Not surprising. He did have a big shining aura from that of normal people.

Me- Oh. Well, what's it called? Your country's name I mean

I told him this only to find him surprised a bit.

Sinbad- Hm. It's called Sindria, but you don't seem surprised by me being a King. It does hurt me so.

He looked at my direction from the corner of his eye expecting me to say something & I did say something I had in mind.

Me- I'm not because even if you are a King, you're the same as everyone else. My Mother said that even if we are born with our own talents, great power or knowledge, we're still humans no matter what. Knowing that, I promised her to always treat everyone I met the same. *smiles gently at Sinbad

Sinbad- You're a kind heartened child you know that?

Ja'far- Other than that, her manner of speaking is adult like, her knowledge of magic from what she's told us before is interesting as well as her being very talented in magic. Sin, I think we should have her continuing to study magic under Yamraiha, don't you? Even she'd find it interesting.

Hearing this from Ja'far along with Masrur who both came from inside the ship, made me blush a bit for praising me.

Sinbad- I was thinking about that myself for sometime. Although many children her age speak differently from where they come from, they don't talk wisely like she does. & You're right about her magic, we could have Yamraiha teach her a bit more about it. & we could also have her learn how to use the sword.

Masrur- & close combat

Me- Thank you. *bows*

Masrur- No problem. *smiles back

Ja'far- *whispers in Sinbads ear* He seems to have taken a liking to her huh?

Sunbad- He has. Proving she's very unique if she's able to make Masrur smile

Ja'far- Agreed

A few days passed & we finally arrived at Sindria. Once getting there, we were greeted by many citizens. Sinbad waved happily at them & he laughed in joy. I saw many stares coming towards me. The thing that surprised me was that Sinbad grabbed my hand & led me onto a carriage all of a sudden. Ja'far & Masrur followed as well. We made it to a gigantic place. I assumed it was the palace Sinbad talked to me about. He told me many things I didn't know since I lived in the far away village for 6 years of part of my life. Ja'far & Masrur also told me about things I should know when we arrived. I felt guilty, in not telling them the truth of what happened that day. When they all explained things to me, its like I just absorbed it all & burned into my mind. Especially when they talked about the Kou Empire. They told me about the seven seas alliance & about the countries allied with Sindria.

When we arrived at the palace, we all got out only to be greeted by several people. There was a green dragon, a guy with a cloth & feather around his red hair, a white haired guy, a blue haired girl next to a short girl with blonde hair, & a really big man with blue hair. We all got introduced & that night, I told everyone what had happened in my village & who had attacked it. They all weren't surprised since the Kou Empire did such things before. & that's why I'm here today. The whole story of how I ended up being adopted by Sinbad is because Drakon joked on how he should just adopt me if Sinbad wasn't going to get married soon. Later on, I actually did ended up becoming his adoptive daughter & I was later recognized as the princess of Sindria. I keep thinking that my whole life is nothing but a dream, until I realize each memorable day of constant nightmares that it isn't.

Naoto's POV

Going back to me being introduced to four new faces right after my return. Ja'far told me that we had visitors. He told me about them & informed me on what happened while I was gone from capturing my 5th dungeon. I still could not believe they had such a sorrowed journey. Moving on, the small child was named Aladdin, he was around 12 years old, next to him was a boy named Alibaba who is 18 years old, the girl next to him was Morgiana & she was the same age as me, she too was a Fanalis because of the recognizable hair & eyes. That, & the sign of the phoenix that the Fanalis worshiped were on her shackles. & right next to her, was a boy with a scar on his face, he was Hakuryuu & also 18 years old.

Me- Hello all. Father, I came to inform you of the success of me capturing my fifth dungeon *smiles

Sinbad- Really? Good, I'm proud of you. Everyone, this is my daughter, Naoto.

Hakuryuu- D-daughter? But, you never mentioned her?

Sinbad- I didn't? Oh well, here she is.

Me- Hello

Hakuryuu- *bows* Hello Princess Naoto

Me- Huh? *giggles* There's not need to call me Princess. Naoto is ok with me.

Alibaba- Excuse me but, did you say fifth dungeon?

Me- Why yes. Father, does he know of them as well?

I awaited for Sinbad to answer me

Sinbad- Yeah. Alibaba & Hakuryuu are also metal vessel holders but they have one each. Sorry, but I have to go deal with paper work. I hope you all get along. I'll hear how it all went later ok Naoto?

Me- Very well. Until later Father

I bowed to him when he left. I then turned to the others & smiled.

Me- So, why not tell me about yourselves?

Smiling at them only led me to get chills when Aladdin jumped on me & started rubbing my breasts.

Aladdin- Miss Nao-chan, you have big breasts!

Me- *gasps* ... G-g-g-g-g-get OFF OF ME!

I screamed because I have never been touched in such a rude first introduction. Not being able to handle this, I grabbed him & smashed him to the ground.

Alibaba- Aladdin!

Alibaba ran to Aladdin & picked up a fainted yet satisfied Aladdin. I hated it when men fawned over my breast size, does it really matter if I'm a C cup? No, it does not. Often so men & woman also stared because I had long black wavy hair up to my butt with a V shaped bang & red blood colored eyes that fit well with my light skin tone.

My apologies. I forgot to even introduce myself. As I have already mentioned this all, I am also 5'0 tall. Even for a short size, I can fight & have really fast agility thanks to Uncle Sharrkan & his swordsmanship skills. Masrur taught me how to fight in close combat, even if he was a Fanalis, he told me a few ways to stop one if I came across a bad tempered one. Ja'far taught me his assassin skills & everything he about poisons. Everyone teached me, especially Yamraiha as promised by Sinbad. Even if they teached me all things that they specialized in. It was just all easy. I remembered every single thing & did it perfectly in my way which is what Ja'far, Masrur, Sharrkan, Yamraiha, Pisti, Drakon, Hinahoho, & Spartos said. As the same goes for Sinbad but, he never seemed surprised which struck me oddly. That was enough of me for now. Now to get back to the story.

Morgiana- Sorry that Aladdin touched you that way Miss Naoto. He's always like this when it comes to beautiful woman

Morgiana explained this to me while she bowed. I couldn't help but smiling, they seemed close to one another.

Me- Heh, it's alright. & like I said, just Naoto is fine. & I appreciate the complement but even so, there's no need to

I said this while blushing since no one has ever told me that.

Me- You must all be very close friends

I said this only to naturally expect wide smiles on their faces, especially Aladdin.

Aladdin- It's because, we all went through a lot but we knew we'd be there for each other. But you're also our friend Nao-chan!

Aladdin told me this with a wide kind smile.

Me- We only just met & you're calling me a friend?

& I was right, we just met & already I was their friend? In all honesty, I've never had a friend let alone many in one day.

Aladdin- Yeah! You seem really nice & kind Nao-chan *smiles gently*

Aladdin said this only to catch me by surprise. I also noticed many ruhk surrounding him & recalled something similar as to why, then it came to me.

Me- Aladdin, you're a Magi, correct?

Waiting for him to respond, he only gave me another smile that responded positively to my question.

Me- I knew it. Anyway, shall we head off?

Hakuryuu- Where are we going Miss Naoto?

Me- To have lunch in the garden. & please, like I keep saying, Naoto is just fine.

Hakuryuu- Sorry, it's just that I'm used to speaking like that.

Me- The feelings mutual. I too have the habit of doing that often myself. My Father has told me that not showing respect to certain people when necessary is also alright. But, he said that when ever I made friends, showing respect & not showing respect often shows very close bonds to one another. He has many friends, so, I really don't understand.

Morgiana- Haven't you had friends before Naoto?

Me- No. I've always spent my days studying & learning new things. So I haven't made friends at all...

Everyone stayed quiet until I spoke

Me- Until today that is *turns back & smiles*

Aladdin- Exactly. *smiles while closing eyes

Alibaba- By the way Naoto. Did you really conquer 5 dungeons.

Me- Yes. I wen't alone in each one of them though. I told those who accompanied me to wait outside.

Alibaba- So you're saying you went in alone, with out anyone else? & captured them, on... your own?

Me- Hm? Well yes. Having them come with me will just make me worry. I don't want to see them get harmed.

Aladdin- You're a very kind person aren't you Nao-chan?

Me- Thank you Aladdin. & being nice to people is something that I also love to do. Bringing smiles to their faces brings one on mine. That's why I started getting interested in dungeons & conquered my first one at age 9.

Aladdin/Hakuryuu- AGE 9!?

Me- Yeah. Father let me even.

Everyone- Amazing

Me- Please *blushes* No need for compliments, i-it's embarrassing.

Aladdin- You're so cute Nao-chan *turns chibi like & jumps on Naoto & gropes her again*

Me- GET OF NOW! *grabs head & smashes it on ground* Hmph

Even now I remember it. Ja'far was against the idea but Sinbad was confident in letting me go. It was always like that when I told people about my first capture. Since I started capturing dungeons even younger than when Sinbad did, people were even more shocked. Finally getting to our destination, we sat down in the middle of the garden. A couple of the maids came & brought tea & snacks. Once they left, I started the conversation again.

Me- Well then. I heard from Ja'far about your journey so far. I'm sorry to hear all that has happened. The group, Al Thamen. I've heard of them before. Before you encountered them actually.

Aladdin- ...From where?

Me- Huh? Er, well...

Voice- Hey everyone! You're back from defeating Al Thamen & capturing Zagan?

A girl with foreign clothes came over to us & I did not know her.

Girl- Huh? Don't tell me. *gasps* Are you Naoto? Sinbad has told me about you. I even saw a painting of you in his office. I'm glad to meet you. My name is Kougyoku Ren from the Kou Empire. Oh Hakuryuu, you're here too.

Hearing Kougyoku say this... I was baffled & ended up standing up & dropping my tea on me.

Aladdin- Nao-chan, are you ok?

Aladdin & everyone looked at me worriedly but I only felt hatred coming back. The memories, the blood stains, the head of the clan leader on a stick, & my parents being taken away, because of the Kou Empire. I started losing it, then it appeared again. the same voice from 9 years ago.

Voice- You know you want to kill then

Hearing it just made me deny it. I knew, hatred is all I had for them, but not all... not all of them are like that!

Me- You're wrong. I-I...

Making a horrified face just made everyone be even more concerned

Voice- Admit it. You want to. Remember? The first time you killed a Kou soldier from Kou, it thrilled you. Seeing their blood on your hands only to reflect the color of those eyes of yours. You were even smiling so wildly & brightly with blood on your face that it even frightened the mighty Sinbad.

Me- What.. are you t-talking about? I... never ki-killed a-anyone!

Voice- I see. I did took over you body so, I guess you wouldn't remember. Oh, but that sight was quite... beautiful.

Me- LEAVE ME ALO-... ng

I suddenly got hit behind the head real hard. Luckily I didn't faint so I saw who it was. It was Sinbad. He knew I heard the voices, but he probably knew something else as well. That voice... it said something if I remembered. I trusted him 100%, ever since the day I met him so telling him about the voice also made him worry. Although he wasn't one to worry & did use people for his own benefits & for his country, he still had kindness in him.

Me- Father

I wasn't shocked at him for hitting me since he did it before when ever I heard something that absolutely made me act this way when hearing word of the Kou Empire... or that voice.

Me- My apologies, Father. I, I think I'll go & lay down. If you would all excu-

I fell in the middle of speaking but Sinbad caught me. Every time this happened, hearing the voice or just "Kou" made me exhausted.

Sinbad- Don't over do it when you're like this. I'll take you to your room & besides, aren't you tired from your trip?

He told me this with a worried tone.

Me- I'm fine, really, I can walk by myself.

I looked back in order to assure everyone I was fine but Sinbad knew I lied when it came to this. Looking back to both Kougyuku's & Hakuryuu's faces just made my eyes widen & body to shiver all over. & since Sinbad was holding me he felt it & suddenly carried me bridal style. I could feel his warmth as usual when he carried me this way, even when I was little. I could feel him carry me to my room when I stayed in the library at night to study. Remembering this just made me lay my head on his chest like I used to because refusing wasn't an option if I wanted to walk to my room in my condition.

Sinbad- Sorry everyone. I'll be taking Naoto now.

Aladdin- Will she be alright Uncle Sinbad?

I could hear his tone of being worried & it made me happy.

Sinbad- She will, don't worry about it Aladdin. You can see her when she's feeling better.

Me- It's ok Aladdin, it happens often so, please. Don't worry my friend.

Aladdin- Nao-chan *makes cute sad face

Sinbad told them afterwords to go practice with their mentors.

As Sinbad carried me through out the halls of the palace, we ran into Ja'far.

Ja'far- What happened? Wait, don't tell me she met Hakuryuu & Kougyuoku?

Of course he also knew, as well as the other house hold vessel holders.

Sinbad- Yes, so I'm taking her to her room. I'll deal with the paper work later. I knew she shouldn't have met them but I still let it happen

Sinbad had an angry face. He always looked scary making that face. I placed a hand on his cheek so he'll know his current expression. When ever I did this he would apologize for making that face, & then smiled. Ja'far & us parted & we finally made it to my room. Sinbad laid me down on my bed & covered me followed by him sitting down on the side of my bed.

Sinbad- Are you well now?

He looked regretful of introducing me to the others & having them see an un-postured side of me.

Me- Please don't make that face Father. I'm glad I got to meet them. Aladdin said I was their friend you know.

I told him in order to make him happy.

Sinbad- I see. Still, I should have warned you... Putting that aside, did you realize who Aladdin is?

Of course he expected me to know.

Me- Yes. He's a Magi no doubt, but not just some Magi. I only wish to give him a reading from my fortune telling. But when meeting him, he called me his friend. Knowing I made a first friend, & with a Magi, made me happy. Especially when he asked you if I was alright, I was joyed. But him being a Magi doesn't matter at all, just knowing I made a friend & other friends made brought a smile on my face *smiles gently & weakly

Sinbad- Even if a 2 of them are from Kou?

After hearing him say that, it reminded me of what my Mother said.

Sudden flashback

Mother- Naoto dear.

Me- Yes Mom?

Mother- When making friends... Do you judge them first, or get to know them?

Me- Mommy, I get to know them of course. It's not good to judge people.

Mother- Hm. *smiles & places hand on Naoto* Even if they're mean to you & hurt you... will you still be friends with them?

Me- Of course Mom. Forgiving people is always the right thing to do! & besides mommy, it's not like hatred will make me feel better.

Mother- Haha, you're right. Sorry. It hurts when you hate right?

Me- Yeah.

Mother- Continue forgiving Naoto. My sweet kind little girl.

Me- *Smiles*

Flashback ends - Naoto's POV

Yes, forgiving people, even if they hurt me. It makes me feel better. Having to hate them, just makes my chest hurt & it tightens. That's why, even if the hatred rises in me, I will not let it get the best of me.

Me- Not all of them are like that. I know that the Kou Empire is our enemy & that their soldiers captured my parents & killed many of the village members but not all of them are like those of that day. & judging a Kou citizen isn't right at all without giving them a chance, them or anyone.

We both stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, then Sinbad looked at me & smiled.

Sinbad- You still haven't changed. Wise & kind as always. That's what I always loved about you

Me- I love you too Father

I smiled back at him only to find him smile sadly for some reason. He stood up before I asked him what was wrong.

Sinbad- I'll bring dinner & have your new friends come as well in order to keep you company

Me- Uh, thanks Father *smiles

Sinbad's POV

I left before I got more irritated than I was. I never knew that Naoto could make me worry as much as I did ever since I met her. She is a unique woman. I noticed that I was still standing outside of her door. I knew what I felt for her but it looked like she didn't. She was talented in everything she learned but when it came to love, she hadn't a clue whatsoever.

Ja'far- I see she still has't realized how you truly feel about her

Knowing who's voice this was I looked to turn at Ja'far.

Me- & I can see that you eavesdropped again

Ja'far- When are you going to realize that she only sees you as her adoptive Father & not as something else Sin? Besides, she's too young for you

Ja'far always made things sound perverted when it came to me but he did have a point of our age differences.

Me- I know. Even so.

Ja'far- Even so? That's all you have to say even after you told Princess Kougyuoku about the false feelings you have for her?

I turned around not surprised & walked off.

Me- So you were watching then too huh?

Ja'far- Sin, you are a terrifying man when it comes to having to use people. Of course I still respect you but still, it could fire back if you meet a certain person in the world so please be careful

Ja'far said this with being his worried self over me as usual. I understand why he would. He was right in every way.

Naoto's POV

Time had passed. I became closer to Aladdin & everyone else. Especially with Hakuryuu & Kougyuoku. I even had enough trust in them to tell them all about my past. Both Hakuryuu & Kougyuoku seemed sorrowed in hearing my past & promised me to help me find my parents, that's if, they're even alive. Aladdin had come to realize that he needed to go to Magnostadt to study more on magic, but for something else as well. Then the day of Princess Dunya Musta'sim's death came. She was used by Al Thamen just for their own foolish needs of ruling the world. Aladdin was closer to her since she didn't trust anyone else. Alibaba says that it's because Aladdin was able to show her a loved one of hers who died young while protecting her from soldiers from Magnostadt & because rather than killing her, he saved her which sounded like something Aladdin would definitely do. He's a good kid. But what happened soon after that, that night after Princess Dunya's ceremonial burial, I don't remember.

Sudden Flashback - Naoto's POV

It was dark out after everyone left. I stayed because even if I spoke with Dunya a bit, I felt like she was another special friend. After hearing her story, I promised her to stop Al Thamen along with Aladdin & the others.

Still, I can't believe that, such an organization exists. Hurting people... Just what, why, are there so many tragedies happening in the world? In the countries I've to, I've seen many slaves, growth in hungry, famine, &, there has also been a rise to the Kou Empire. That, & when I looked into my small crystal ball... I saw, that they were going to conquer Magnostadt. Knowing this... I decided to go to Magnostadt. I want to stop another war. & since Aladdin is going... I guess I wont be alone.

Voice- Kill them. You know you want to so badly. Don't even tell yourself that you have never killed a soul. Keep remembering your first killed, followed by many more. Haha! Oh my, thinking you're blood free but in actuality your not. This is your destiny. Haven't, your dearly parents told you? About, the reason, you were born? *giggles* You poor soul. You can't even remember the people you've killed. Mostly Kou people.

Me- Wh-what are you talking about? Just who are you?

Voice- Not now. Soon though, you'll find out... but... you won't like it. But don't worry, Naoto. I'll take care of those, who have hurt you.

& with that... I was surrounded by darkness once again...

Voices' POV

'Such a weak girl. No wonder she doesn't remember her past kills. Now... those who bring harm to my Naoto... will die by me. Then again, I guess it is good if she does not remember. It could also affect her so.'

I flew back to the palace & landed on the balcony of Naotos' room. I grabbed the spear which Naoto used in order to place the Djinn, Sytry. A pure demon was indeed the right choice for this particular task. The Djinns that Naoto captured knew of me, as I knew of them. I knew all of them. In this life, & in the past

I left the room, & as I did, I tried not to get spotted. Naturally I could copy Naotos personality. But if I got caught, then it'll slow me down. I for one, am not a patient person you see. So if you get it my way... you'll die. Now, back to the killing. I walked along the halls, being bowed by maids, those serving the 8 generals & the soldiers. Honestly, they're such fools. Climbing up the stairs, & going towards the back of the hall. Both Kougyuoku & Hakuryuu couldn't be any closer. It'll be difficult attacking them by one at a time of course. I planned on calling them out & going elsewhere in where nobody would be at.

*_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I knocked both doors & they came out.

Kougyuoku- Ah! Nao-chan. What is it?

Hakuryuu- Naoto? Is there something you needed?

Me- Follow me.

Both- *look at each other in confusion

Kougyoku- So, Nao-chan, where are we going?

Me- You'll see when we get there.

Hakuryuu- Did something happen? You look mad.

Me- Did you not hear me? You shall wait until we get there.

They both silenced themselves. I took them to where Alibaba & Sharrkan cross swords. I stood in the middle.

Hakuryuu- Um, Naoto?

Me- Thee who dwells with in me. Thee who is a part of me. I allow thee to take thy body & soul entirely. Take thy heart. Sytry!

Kougyuoku- Nao-chan! What are y-

Me- Silence! Are you both imbeciles? Take a closer look. Do you truly believe that I am Naoto, boy?

Hakuryuu- You're the voice! Kougyuoku, hurry & trans-

Me- I won't allow it!

Hurriedly I took hold of the spear & threw a hard blade of light at the both. I waited & saw that they both transformed & dodged them. As expected, from 2 Kou princes'

Hakuryuu- Why are you doing this?!

Me- Why you ask? You want to know WHY?! Fools. Don't ask me why. Your kind has harmed my poor Naoto. You've scarred her for life, unable to forget the events of that single day. Isn't it enough that she's suffered in the past already? As her elder brother. I.. absolutely cannot... LET HER SUFFER! So sick & tired I was of having everyone trying to use Naoto. Sick that they only sought to hurt her for sheer amusement, only to acquire power. Naoto, holds immense power if anyone takes what's rightfully hers. If they take that... they'll be granted that power.

Kougyoku- But then, why are you attacking us?

Me- Idiot. Hah. Children like you both really don't know what's going on. Haven't you tried asking Gyokuen then? She's your Mother is she not?

Hakuryuu- H-how do you know my Mother?

Me- Now now. Not yet. I will soon have my body as well. & when I do, I shall take Naoto back & restore the memories of her past life.

I flew up to the sky in order to unleash the extreme magic of Sytry

Me- Destroy those who have done wrong in loving. Thy Princes' wrath for wrongdoers, lancia di giudizio!

I felt such immense power run through me as I released that power. No doubt that Sinbad & the others have noticed. To my utter disappointment, these pests dodged my attack again. Unlike the other metal vessel users, Naotos magoi does not deplete easily. She did study under the Yambala Gladiators for magoi manipulation. But other than that, I am in her, causing her to receive twice the magoi than others recieve.

Me- Ready for another take?

Voice- Enough! Do you think doing this will accomplish anything?

Me- My my, if it isn't Sinbad. *smirks

Sinbad- Do you really think that doing all this in order to protect Naoto, actually makes her grateful? What you're doing is nothing but childish. *smiles back

Me- Y-, why YOU! What do you know?! I know that you are also using her! From the very beginning you knew who she was didn't you?!

Sinbad- I did. So what?

Me- Garbage like you should die!

I aimed my spear at him & blasted a ball of light to him. He blocked it with his damned sword.

Me- Tch!

Sinbad- Even if I knew who she was from the beginning, what I feel for her is real.

Me- Like I would believe anything that comes from your mouth. You, you are someone whom I will never hand her over to. I mean besides, I took her most precious possession in her past life. Once I regain my body, I will take it again. Along with the upcoming future lives she will have, I will always be with her. Ahahahahaha!

Sinbad- Hm... Yamraiha! Now!

As Sinbad said those words, I was penetrated into the ground by such a big force. It was gravitational magic being pushed onto me.

Me- Dammit Sinbad!

Sinbad- *gets closer to Naotos possessed body* I think it's you, who I will never give her over to. Yamraiha has discovered a new way to remove you from Naotos body. & she has created a gem that will put a barrier from allowing you to enter her body again.

Yamraiha- It's ready to go Sin.

Sinbad- *nods* Goodbye now.

Me- No! You will never separate us! Do you hear me?!

Hakuryuu- Sinbad, what's going on? Just who exactly is Naoto?

Sinbad- Like the person in her said, you'll soon find out. It's not my place to tell you who Naoto actually is.

Hakuryuu- I see. 'Still, her brother said if I knew something from my mother' *clenches fist*

At that moment, something was tearing me apart. As if a hand grabbed hold of me with & pulled me into a familiar vessel. Hm, it's not over yet... Sinbad.

Yamraiha- I've confirmed that he's out Sin. Now all that's left... is erasing Naotos memories.

Aladdin- What?

Naotos POV

I came to. But when I did, everything around me was destroyed. I recognized where I was, which was where we practiced swordsmanship. Although, people around me... had the most saddest expressions.

Aladdin- Nao-chan! Are you ok?

Me- A-Aladdin? Yeah, I am. What's goi-, wait, no! Don't tell me, it happened again?!

When I looked aroiund some more, I noticed Hakuryuu, & Kougyoku. Their clothes were dirty & a bit torn. They weren't injured at least. That made me glad.

Sinbad- Naoto, this has gone far enough.

Me- *stares at Sinbad*

Sinbad- If you go on like this just because listening to anything related to the Kou Empire or the word "Kou" alone makes you remember of that day, then I have no choice but to as Yamraiha to erase your memories away.

Me- Even, the faces of my parents? & my village? & my promise to find them?! *looks up at Sinbad with tears*

Sinbad- *Starts feeling guilty* Im sorry. But yes. Yamraiha, do it.

Yamraiha- Right. First, Naoto, you'll only have the memories before you met Sinbad erased. But you'll forget everything bad that the Kou Empire has affected you in. That voice, I took it out of your body for good. Just in case though, I'll put this gem in your chest. It's a barrier that'll protect your body & soul, as well as your mind. That way, even when I erase your memories, he won't take over you. & besides that, everything you know about magic, even the magic, fortune telling or everything you've learned through out your whole life will not be erased, so you won't be suspicious of anything.

Me- Wait. He? Who's he?

Yamraiha- *looks away, then looks at Sinbad*

Sinbad- Do it. *clenches fist while turning around.

'No. I... I don't want to forget my parents or the Village leader or anyone. I don't want to forget my promise to Father & Mother.' I thought this, yet I knew it was my duty. Just looking at everything around me proves that this has to be done. If it means that I might cause the same thing to happen again, & hurt my new friends, then losing my memory, could be worth something.

Me- I understand. But, can I have Aladdin do it?

Yamraiha- Why?

Me- Well, he's the first friend that I have ever had. In my village, all the kids thought I was weird or were jealous of me, so I only talked to the grown ups. They didn't count as friends. That is, until Aladdin called me his friend. *looks at Aladdin* Aladdin, dear friend, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but please. I want you to take my memories away from me.

Aladdin- *looks at the ground & tears start falling down his cheeks* I, I can't.

Me- *hugs Aladdin & closes eyes* Please, I know. It's not fair of me to ask this of you. I know who you are, & seen all you've been through. & for me to ask this of you, it's unforgivable, but I promise you, your future in this world, will no longer have anymore sufferings until you defeat it. So... please.

Aladdin- ... Ok, Nao-chan. Yam, tell me how to do it.

Yamraiha- Then, let me just place this in her chest really quick. It won't hurt. *tares open the middle my dress' chest & places gem* There, now just say these words while putting your left index finger on her forehead.

Aladdin- Got it.

I sat down in a postured position, awaiting for my memory to be erased. I felt the touch of Aladdin's' finger on my forehead. Even if it was only his finger, it felt warm yet so tiny. I couldn't believe, that this boy, so kind & strong, was Solomon himself. But I can't pity him, his future, is a special one. One far greater than mine. & Then, there was a bright flash of light, & fell over.

A few seconds pass

Me- ...Hm? *gasps* What on earth happened here? &, & why is the top of my dress torn?! *covers chest & notices gem* Wh-what is this doing in my chest? Can someone please tell me what's going on here? Father!

Sinbad- *turns around with a saddened face*

Me- Just, just what happened? Why is everyone... depressed? Ja'far?

Ja'far- ...

Me- Yamraiha?

Yamraiha- ...

Me- Fine, I won't ask anymore. I'll be going to my room now. If you'll all excuse me. *grabs spear & leaves*

MEANWHILE

Aladdin- *turns around ready to say something but then is stopped by Morgiana & damn this is too long*

Morgiana- I don't think you should Aladdin.

Aladdin- But...

Sinbad- Aladdin. It'll be ok. At least now, she won't have to remember of that day or get terrified by hearing the word "Kou". I'll be going too. *leaves*

Ja'far- It is harder on Sinbad. He had to watch her forget something important in her life.

Masrur- He regrets it but even so, he knows it was for the best.

Yamraiha- Yeah. We all know how he really feels about her, so having to make the decision himself... just hurts him even more.

Aladdin/Alibaba/Morgiana/Hakuryuu/Kougyoku- ...

Ja'far- Now then, you should all go to bed. You are leaving tomorrow for your journey so it's better to rest early.

Naoto's POV

Yesterday was very weird. I woke up at dawn so I made sure I had everything. Everything was in place & I had all my Djinn vessels with me. Good thing I had Sytry as an only weapon to defend myself when I'm not transformed. Finishing in packing that & a few clothes, I decided to have a talk with Sinbad. He never gave me a full explanation of what happened yesterday.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Me- Father~? I'm coming in. *enters & moves towards bed* Father! Wake up!

Sinbad- Mmmph... go away.

Me- Why are you mad? You never told me what happened yester-

Sinbad- Just drop it!

Me- Father, how can I drop something so easily? Especially when my chest was bare naked, everyone was almost hurt, & the sword practicing area was destroyed that you can barely tell it's even a place to practice swords anymore?!

Sinbad- ...

Me- Fine. I won't ask you then. I forgive you for what ever happened & I apologize if I ever did something... It's weird though. I don't recall what happened between Dunyas funeral, up to yesterday night. Oh well, it'll come back eventually. I'm off to change then. *about faces but gets pulled back in bed*

Huh? Wh-... what's Sinbad doing?

Me- F-father? Are you ok?

Sinbad- *hugs Naoto even tighter* Don't worry about it. It's nothing that you really have to remember. I promise.

Me- Hm, I believe you Father. *removes his arms & gets up* Well, I have to go get ready now. I'll see you at the port with the others ok? Bye *smiles & leaves*

I quickly went to my room to get changed. It was going to a long way to Magnostadt so I decided to only take comfortable clothes. For now, I wore black shorts with long golden boots up to my knees. With that, I also wore a short red sleeved shirt with a tied black cloth around my waist. But because I was going to travel with Aladdin when everyone went their own way at our first stop, I'm embarrassed of my breast size since Aladdin was small pervert. I mean, sure he's a kid, but, just where did he get that from? He will be studying magic as well as myself. Even if I already know everything about magic, the ruhk & how to use related things to it, as well as other ways of using it thanks to Yamraiha, I will also be going because... when I saw my crystal before leaving, the Kou Empire was going to attack Magnostadt. But, a symbol came up, & seeing that was a sign of great turmoil. That is why, I will also be going too Magnostadt. I didn't tell anyone because then they'd worry. Besides that, the Leam Empire also want to get a hold of Magnostadt as well. But, I'll worry about it when I get there.

I asked Yamraiha if she could teleport a letter for me through the ruhk, telling Sir Mal Magnostadt about my arrival & who I am. I also asked Sinbad if he could do the same in writing a royal letter just in case.

Me- Finally, we're at the port. I guess, this is goodbye, for now.

Sinbad- Be safe you hear me?

Me- *giggles* Yes Father. Don't worry. You take care as well. Ja'far, make sure that my Father doesn't get drunk.

Ja'far- Certainly Naoto. *bows* Have a very safe trip milady.

Me- *smiles*

Yamraiha- Naoto, Aladdin. Here, take this.

Aladdin- What's this Yam?

Yamraiha- It's a new creation I made that you can use to communicate with you, even if you're far away. Keep it with you at all times.

Both Aladdin & Me- Yes.

Me- Oh, by the way Yamraiha.

Yamraiha- Yes? What is it?

Me- Thanks for the other new invention you gave me. It's wonderful that I can keep my clothes in a medium sized box.

Yamraiha- You're welcome. Take good care of both of these.

Me- Always. I love your creations, they're the best.

Aladdin- Nao-chan is right Yam.

Yamraiha- Oh come one you two, you're going to make me blush! Ahaha.

Me- Well then. Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Hakuryuu, are you all ready?

All- Yes!

Me- Good. We're off!

**Welp, that's all folks. Hope you guys like this chptr, & I will be making more. That... & yeh, the juicy lemon will come soon to theaters... 'I just hope it all goes well'**


	2. Chapter 2

After boarding, Alibaba was mad but not too mad. Since I called out his name & he responded. Aladdin, Morgiana & Hakuryu weren't shocked since Sinbad had told them about him boarding. I knew because I could feel his presence. Days pass by as we enjoyed our self's on ship. Then before reaching the shore of the Aktian Kingdoms, we were attacked by pirates. They were just kids though & they had these Magic Tools I've heard about from the others. They took Aladdin & we followed them thanks to Hakuryus seed that he placed in a bag of some goods the pirates took. We saved the children missing from the Aktian Kingdom after finding their hiding place. But a woman named Aum Madaura who entranced these poor children into thinking she was their mother with a magic tool called the "Holy Mother Halo Fan". She had Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba , Hakuryu & I entranced as well. Hakuryu was the most affected one. Alibaba fought him only because he was controlled & started attacking us. He then succeeded in stopping Hakuryu & Madaura. Once reaching the Aktian Kingdoms shore, the citizens who entrusted us in saving their children started beating Madaura until Hakuryu came along & cut her head off in front of everyone. The kids were going to be imprisoned until Alibaba had them be taken by Sindrian ships. They were sorrowed, Madaura was the only one who "loved" them, which is what they insisted in anyway. But Alibaba made them realize the truth, & Olba, being the eldest of them all, accepted it, & so did everyone else.

Hakuryu changed after that event. He became, darker. His ruhk, turned black, tainted in nothing but hatred for his Mother. He left thought. I too felt strange. When Madaura used her magic tool on us, I saw a figure of a woman. As I started getting a clear image on the face, the woman looked beautiful, she had black hair like mine, & she also had the same eyes & light skin as me. Did I know this woman? Sinbad has never told me about my Mother. Neither has my grandmother when I went to visit her, or anyone I knew. When I asked, they'd just change the subject. I felt my chest getting tighter, but I ignored it since it was futile. The next day, we all departed after having a night of our final day together before leaving each other. Going back from before leaving Sindria, Pisti gave me a big silver feathered bird which she tamed which had red eyes like mine & black claws, but he wasn't too big though, just about maybe 10"5. Okay he was huge. But beautiful. She brought him back from Artemiya which is where she's originally from. She said that the bird was just a baby. I, just couldn't believe it was a baby. Other than that, she was kind in doing so since I did not have a turban or something to fly on like Aladdin & Yamraiha. Even so, I loved the silver bird that Pisti gave me. I named him Crescent. Since at night, when he stretched his wings & I was resting beside him, the wings covered the sky over my eyes & I could see the Moons light reflect it, just like Crescents wings themselves shined like the moon in a way. Also, since I've never had a pet before, I treasured this little big guy. & He understood what Aladdin & me said.

Flying for the day got us exhausted. Even Crescent got tired of flying & it wasn't fair for him. Nor Aladdin, he too was tired & couldn't sleep or eat without concentrating on his turban. I honestly did not like Turbans. They looked dangerous to be on if you accidentally don't put focus into it. A couple of minutes passed & we saw a huge group of people beside a river.

Me- Is that a Caravan?

Aladdin- We should go check & see if they'll let us joing them.

Me- Good Idea.

Both of us headed downwards. Because of Crescents' size, the people who looked like guards took their stand. Upon reaching the ground. I tried telling them it was okay.

Me- Pardon for the intrusion. & please, do not be frightened. Eclipse here won't do any harm to those he senses that are good.

They all looked at each other & approached us.

Guard1- Are you both travelers?

Aladdin- Yeah. We were flying until we saw the Caravan, & we were wondering if you'd let us join you?

Guard2- You'd have to ask the person over there.

He pointed towards a small man sitting on a rock smoking. He didn't even seem to notice our arrival. That is until Aladdin walked up to him & asked him. The small man seemed bothered at first, that is until Aladdin took out the bag of golden coins that Sinbad gave us. Though, it was more Aladdin's money than mine. My money was in my bag, but I didn't mind sharing with Aladdin. Besides, its just an object with no heart. Only greedy & selfish people thought it made them happy. Even as I thought this, I felt like someone had told me this. But who? Maybe Sinbad did when I was little, or someone else... Oh well, It'll come back one day. I stood there & kept watching as the man ran up to a side window where he said something. When he was done, an arm with a gold long bracelet came sticking out. That's when I walked towards Aladdin & the small man.

Me- What happened?

Aladdin- He said we could.

Me- Good. *turns to window & shouts* Thank you kind stranger. *then bows & smiles kindly*

Small man- Hold on. Is that, giant bi-bird yours?

Me- Hm? *turns* Why yes. He's just a baby though.

Small Man- B-BABY!?

Me- Is there a problem?

Small Man- You can't bring that thing on here.

Me- He is not a thing sir. He's a living being & he is like a child to me. So please do not refer to him as a thing.

Small Man- But he is.

Me- & how what would you know? Have you ever gotten to meet or befriend a creature such as this? No. So don't just assume he's a thing or judge anyone or any living being with out getting to further know them. Am I clear?

Small Man- Y-yes ma'am. But still. He can't ride in the carriage. He'll disturb my honored guest.

Me- No need. I can just create a carriage big enough for Crescent.

After saying that, I used magic to create a wooden carriage by reaching in to the life of the trees nearby. I even made wooden horses & put life into them with the ruhk in order to pull the carriage.

Me- There. Now you all can be focused on your honored guest while my Crescent is pulled by my creations.

Aladdin- That's amazing Nao-chan! When did you learn that?

Me- Actually, I made that one myself. I'll teach it to you later ok?

Aladdin- Thanks! Mister, can we get in the carriage now?

Small Man- ... Huh? Uh, yes. But don't disturb-

Me- Do not fret. We will not disturb your honored guest... A yes, you're all headed North am I right?

Small Man- Yes.

Aladdin- Yay! We'll finally rest a bit.

Me- *smiles*

Now that all that was dealt with, Aladdin & I boarded. We saw a white curtain as we got in. I could see some outlines of people. I think I saw four. Ignoring that, Aladdin placed his bag next to the window. He started eating cooked dried meat that we pre-cooked a few days ago. After that, he drank water & laid back on his bag while starring out the window.

Me- Are you full?

Aladdin- *smiles* Yeah. Say Nao-chan, aren't you going to eat?

Me- Me? Oh no. I'm not very hungry.

Aladdin- But you used magoi to make the carriage & horses. Didn't it exhaust you?

Me- It did a bit. But I'll be alright *smiles* 'I don't want Aladdin to be worried about me. Or he won't be able to rest'

Aladdin- Really? You're not just saying that so I won't worry about you Nao-chan?

Me- Promise. *falsely yet kindly smiles*

Aladdin- ... Alright...

Me- Good. Now go ahead & rest. *closes eyes*

Aladdin- Okay. *looks around for a bit... then notices... the frills... & makes a pervy face* 'Could those be beautiful women behind the curtains?' *crouches down. Hello there beautiful ladies.

Me- 'Was that Aladdin's voice?' *opens eyes*

I opened my eyes only to find that Aladdin was crouching down to see the other side of the curtain. As a natural reflex since meeting Aladdin, I was going to grab his head but I was stopped when the carriage stopped. Aladdin then fell over.

Me- Aladdin, stay here. I'll go see what's wrong.

Aladdin- I'll come with you.

Me- Alright.

As we both stepped outside, we saw that we were surrounded by Bandits. Then both Aladdin & I saw familiar weapons.

Aladdin- Those are magical tools. But why do they have them?

Me- I don't know. It's was the same when Olba attacked us. 'Just why did they have those?'

Bandit1- Give us all your belongings! & don't expect to live since we never leave survivors. Ahahahah!

Other Bandits- *laugh stupidly*

Bandit2- Hey. Looks like they have a girl.

Bandit3- She's a real beauty ain't she? We should take her. That light skin. Those eyes. That black hair. *slurps saliva & cleans mouth*

Bandit1- Just like a doll. But you can tell she's loaded herself. See?

Bandit3- Say girly, why don't you come with us so we can turn you into a fine woman? What do you say?

Me- How...

All Bandits- Huh?

Me- HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO HERE?! HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH THINGS?! SUCH DISGUSTING WORDS FITTED FOR RATS LIKE YOU! I'LL HAVE CRESCENT TEAR YOU APART! Crescent, come!

As called Crescents name, the carriage he was in got destroyed as he flew out of it. The horses didn't. When he did come out, the Bandits got scared but stood their ground.

Bandit- H-hah! As if that thing would scare us!

Me- Did... Did you just call Crescent a... thing?

Small Guy- *whispers to Aladdin* Now he's going to get it.

Aladdin- *whispers back* Yeah. When it comes to Crescent, ever since she got him, she's swore to never let him be mistreated.

Me- Now... YOU'LL DIE BY MY HANDS! *Extends right arm that has a silver ring with a blue diamond on it* Thee who knows judgement well, take thy body, dwell in me & punish those who are worthy to be punished for their true wickedness! Andromalius!

I full body Djinn Equipped & transformed. Andromalius was a good choice at this moment. He was someone who judged the wicked. I loved the outfits I had for each of my Djinns. Andromalius respected me in capturing him because I showed him that I also wanted to show wicked people the truth of their mistakes & punish them. When I full body Djinn Equipped Andromalius, my outfit turns into that of a snakes' appearance. Pure hard white snake scales covered my body. It only covered my arms body & legs. Not my hands nor feet, those were covered with golden metal boots that soldiers wore. My hands were also covered in golden metal gloves. The snake scales made a V shaped in my chest also exposing the mysterious gem. A golden veil covered me as well, my eyes turned into a golden color as well as my hair with electricity running through it . But what I loved most, was the weapon that came along with each Djinn. I had a large sword that had electric currents running through it.

As I was ready to strike... I heard something. When I turned back, the roof of the carriage that Aladdin & I were in, was no more. & there emerged a boy with long pink hair, it seemed short on the back though. He wore white clothes with golden outlines, a hat with golden wings on it while the top was white & the surrounding was green. That, & he had a sword with him which had the same symbol that my metal vessels had.

Boy-Hey Old guys, I can't relax with all this damn noise! *looks around* Hm?'A Metal Vessel user?' *Looks around some more* So it's trash that's ruining my mood. I'm going to teach you all that messing with my mood, &on my journey, just calls for a death penalty.

After the boy said that, he jumped down & I noticed that his sword grew bigger & slashed the Bandits. Blood splashed on my face. The expression on his face was unexpected, he seemed happy as he slashed away at each one of the bandits & was thrilled. 3 girls came out with bandages, one over her eyes, the other with bandages around her & the last one didn't seem to have any. I couldn't hear them from where I was because I was in the sky. Later, the boy lifted his sword & swung it but failed to go all the way.

Boy- Oops~ I made it quick too fast. Oh well, I guess I'll take them out in one blow.

The boy then stuck his sword into the ground. As I saw, his sword grew larger & larger as it carried him. It just kept going that it looked like it touched the sky. Then, he came down in full force & I noticed a smile of happiness on his face as he cut the ground & killed the Bandits. He stood, turned, & had the widest but adorable smile ever. I turned back into my original outfit that I had changed before departing the Arktian Kingdom. Just a short sleeved deep red dress that touched the ground with black flat shoes, along with a gold long cloth tied around my waist in order to show my figure. The accessories I wore were only my metal vessels, my spear was with me at all times as well which I had on my back.

GirlWithBandagesOverEyes- Lord Kouha! Are you alright? You have blood on your face.

YoungGirl- I'll take care of it for you Lord Kouha.

GirlWithWavyHair- Please Lord Kouha, let's return to the carriage. I'll prepare tea for you so you can relax.

Me- 'His name is Kouha then?'

We all got back in the carriage. Before I went back in, I made another carriage for Crescent since he destroyed it on my command. Once I was done, the guards placed a big sheet on the carriages roof & tied it around the carriages edges. As I sat down, Aladdin was already talking to the boy while his face was being cleaned with the Girl who had bandages over her eyes.

Aladdin- That was amazing Mister! You were great!

Kouha- Huh? Who's the little brat?

GirlWithBandagesOverEyes- He's the one who joined us along with the girl & giant bird.

Kouha- Oh. *Looks at Naoto* So that's your giant bird? Nice.

Me- Thank you.

GirlWithWavyHair- Lord Kouha, I'm almost done.

Kouha- Can you do a better job it then?! *slaps the girl*

AllGirls- Hit us more as much as you please Lord Kouha!

Kouha- Good.

Ignoring what he just did, I looked over to Aladdin, but I caught him fawning over the girls. I decided to say something but was stopped before I could.

Kouha- So that giant bird was yours?

Me- Hm? Yes. He's just a baby though so he can have be very stubborn at times *smiles* Um... Can I ask for your names?

GirlWithBandagesOverEyes- This is our beloved Lord Kouha. This is Jinjin, Reirei, & I am Junjun. Very nice to meet you. *bows*

Aladdin- You're all very beautiful ladies!

Reirei- Oh my. That's quite nice. Thank you.

Aladdin- No problem. *gets ready to jump*

Me- No you don't. *grabs Aladdin* I won't allow you touch them. We've just met them!

Aladdin- Sorry Nao-chan.

Kouha- So your name is Nao?

Me- No. It's Naoto.

Kouha- Where are you from?

Me- That's classified information

Kouha- You're a mysterious person. *smiles* I like it. You have a giant bird which cost a fortune, you're a metal vessel user, & not revealing where you're from makes it even more interesting.

Me- Well, like I said. We've only just met. So are you all on your way to Magnostadt as well?

Kouha- That's right.

Aladdin- Are you a magician Kouha?

Kouha- No. I'm going there for other reasons. What about the both of you?

Aladdin- We're both magicians heading there to study.

Kouha- Oh I see. But why is a metal vessel user going there? That, & you have this weird aura around you.

Me- I get that a lot. Even so *stares at Kouha* I'm nothing, of the sort. & me being a metal vessel user is also nothing of the sort

Kouha- Im even more interested.

Aladdin- Nao-chan.

Me- Yes Aladdin?

Aladdin- You're still not going to eat? You used your magoi again to build Crescent a new carriage.

Me- Trust me. I'm fine.

Moving on, the small guy told us that we needed 9 more days to reach Magnostadt. In those 9 days, Aladdin & I got to know Kouha, Junjun, Jinjin & Reirei. They honestly liked being hit by him. He was a sadist. I knew since he would get this face of seeing others in pain. But I knew he was also kind. When Junjun told me that they were saved by him, they were grateful. She said that he took them, fed them, gave them clothes, & cleaned them. They were failed experiments & were tossed away as if nothing. Hearing that made me sad. Other than that, I was joyed in knowing that Kouha took in more people that were given up by their country. But it was mainly because they were odd, criminals or are outcasts. Even so, it warmed my heart knowing he took them all. That is why, I knew he was kind. Like I was told, judging people, even if they seem evil or even if they are your enemy, you must get to know them fully. In those days as well, Jinjin started braiding my hair the same way Kouha had his. She only braided a few on the back, she also cut a bit of hair between my long hair & bangs that reached my chin, she even trimmed the tips of of the end of my hair a bit. It seemed nice & I liked it. She then later braided 3 braids on my V shaped bangs. I quite loved this style as well. Soon our journey together came to an end. We all finally reached Magnostadt. Of course I would study there, but firstly, I had to meet Matal Mogamett.

Kouha- So~ We're here. The check point is over there. This is goodbye then, I have important matters to attend to.

Me- Well, I guess I'll see you later Aladdin.

Aladdin- Oh that's right. You have to meet Mogamett first right?

Me- Yes. I'll tell you when it's all over with the eye of the ruhk that Yamraiha gave us. So wait until then alright?

Aladdin- Okay. Bye!

Aladdin ran off. I just hoped that they wouldn't discover that he's a Magi. Or else, they'd probably torture him just like Yamraiha said, & use him. When it came to using people, I was saddened but also filled with hatred. It felt terrible that I felt this way though. Why?

Kouha- So you have business with Mogamett too?

Me- Yes.

Kouha- ...Just who are you?

Me- That Is not important.

Voice- Princess Naoto. We have been waiting for you.

A woman with blonde hair & a green glass over one eye approached me.

Voice- I am Irene. Lord Mogamett told me to escort you personally to him.

Kouha- So you're royalty? From where?

Me- *turns around* Does it really matter where I'm from or who I am? I'm just like everyone else. Nothing about me is special, so, goodbye *smiles*

Kouha- *smiles in interest* Sure

Me- Good. Crescent! Come

I followed the woman Irene. Then I saw another woman approach Kouha & he followed her. I felt like I was being stared at, so I turned to his direction, & like I expected. He was staring at me. But his eyes, were different.

Irene- Is that giant bird yours?

Me- Yes. He's just a baby.

Irene- Baby? That's just adorable.

Me- Isn't he? By the way, are these magic tools floating about everywhere? It must take a lot of magoi to have them work.

Irene- It does.

Me- I see. So then. Did Mogamett get the letters I sent?

Irene- He did. & he was surprised in knowing that a princess was a magician, especially since you're from Sindria.

Me- Oh. Well still, I came to study a bit here. I know many magic spells but besides that, I came here to warn him of something. A great Ordeal will be brought upon Magnostadt. I assume you are close to him yes?

Irene- I am. I am one of the few High Class Magicians & an instructor here.

Me- Really? Then I would appreciate you teaching me in the future.

Irene- Y-yes.

We flew for a few seconds later until we finally reached the Academy. As we flew above the whole city, I could see many magicians using magic. I even saw Aladdin but I was way too up high for him to hear me. When we landed, we walked along the hallway. Crescent could fit through the window so I didn't have to turn him small. We stopped in front of a big door. Behind that door, was Matal Mogamett. He had squared freckles on his & purple eyes. As I approached him, I bowed, but a man presented me before I could.

MagicianMan- Princess Naoto of Sindria has arrived

Me- It's a pleasure meeting you Lord Matal Mogamett. I am Princess Naoto daughter of King Sinbad & first born of Sindria.

Mogamett- Please Princess Naoto, bowing is not necessary.

Me- I still wish to thank the person who has created a country for magicians & normal humans. 'Even if that is not true... I have no other choice but to say this or he'll probably suspect me. Aladdin & I knew full well that Magnostadt was a country where they discriminated against magicians & normal humans. Other than that, there seems to be another reason as to why Aladdin came besides me knowing that if Magnostadt is at its brink, an ordeal will come'

Mogamett- Thank you very much. I put every fiber of myself into making this country happen, but it was worth it.

Me- I'm glad. I came here to talk about something very important.

Mogamett- What is it?

Me- You my Lord, will have a great ordeal to uphold in the future. Yes I am a magician & the princess of Sindria, but I am also a fortune teller. Before even deciding on coming here, I was using my crystal ball. I can determine things based on the signs it shows me. Upon looking into it, the ruhk told me that you would be going into war with the Kou Empire. Not just them, but also with the Leam Empire.

Mogamett- You don't need to worry my dear. I will never allow them to take over my country. I created this country for the purpose of giving magicians a place to belong to from where ever they are not accepted. We all assure you Princess Naoto, we will not give in. Thank you for coming all this way to warn us yourself. We appreciate it. Considering what you told us, there is a Prince from the Kou Empire visiting as of today in order to do negotiations.

Me- There is?

Mogamett- Yes. Don't worry Princess, I'll be the one to protect my beloved & precious country with everything I have.

Me- That makes me feel calmer. Your very welcome as well. & please, do not call me Princess. I am the same as everyone else here. Names are of no meaning to me. Also, just call me Naoto, as you would to your other students.

Mogamett- Ah yes. Yamraiha & King Sinbad sent me letters of you wanting to attend my academy besides just coming here for the warning. This old man forgets sometimes, my apologies, Naoto.

Me- *Giggles* It's quite alright. But I must say, just who is the prince who came here to do negotiations with you?

Mogamett- *makes serious face*... His name is Kouha Ren. The 3rd prince of the Kou Empire

Me- Oh I-... Hold on... Did you just say, Kouha, Ren? 'So Kouha was the one coming here?'

Mogamett- Yes. Is there something wrong?

Me- Hm, I believe it was fate. I was on the same Caravan as him for the past 9 days along with a friend of mine.

Mogamett- You don't say? That is fate indeed. Now, would you like to go relax a bit?

Me- I'm not tired, but I thank you for the concern. Actually, I wanted to take the examination test that Yamraiha has told me about. She said that it would determine in what Kodor I would be in.

Mogamett- Very well. Would you like it if I were to determine what Kodor you'll be in?

Me- I would be honored.

Irene- *whispers to the purple haired woman next to her* Isn't she being too friendly with Lord Mogamett?! & she's even making him test her!

PurpleHairedWoman- *whispers back* You really don't like fortunate people do you? Especially when they're close to Lord Mogamett.

Irene- Ugh I can't stand it!

I could hear every word Irene was saying. Still, it didn't bother me since it's not my fault she is being negative on things. Matal Mogamett got closer to me & a circle lit up from the ground.

Mogamett- Now Naoto, please use magic to your utmost ability.

Me- Yes.

I took out the wand given to me by Yamraiha a long time ago when she started teaching me magic. It was a golden wand that had a sharp tip for stabbing. It also had a red feather hanging from the handle & golden wings on the top of the handle that represented the ones on the Sindrian flag, also leaving enough & comfortable space for me to grab it firmly. I casted a spell that ever came to mind. As I moved my arm & said the words in my mind out loud, a great power ran through me & as I opened my eyes, there was a large flash of lightning that started swirling around with water & air magic.

Mogamett- You used Aberrant magic. Did Yamraiha teach you this?

Me- No. Actually, I did it just now as if I knew this spell for a long time.

Mogamett- That's very impressive indeed my dear. Is there really a need to have you learn more?

Me- Actually yes. I wish to learn more ways to use magic if there are any.

Mogamett- Splendid. It's good to see a student motivated in learning more about magic. You will be in the 1st Kodor. You will also be staying in the same building as the Instructors here which is this exact building.

Me- Is that really alright?

Mogamett- It is. Miss Myers.

PurpleHairedWoman- Yes Lord Mogamett?

Mogamett- Please escort Naoto here to her room, & also, can you give her the schedule of her marefs

Myers- Of course Lord Mogamett. Follow me Princess.

Me- *turns to Mogamett* Thank you once again for hearing me out & accepting me as a student.

Mogamett- Your welcome. Now go on ahead & rest for tomorrow.

Me- Certainly. I'll see you all later then. *leaves*

That was all very surprising. Not just that, but I could not believe that Kouha, Kouha Ren was the 3rd prince of the Kou Empire who would be coming here, & to do negotiations nonetheless. Even if that is the case, I don't believe that, he can be capable of doing something else rather than just negotiating... Can he? While following Miss Myers, I decided to get to talk to her.

Me- Excuse me but, your name is Myers?

Myers- Yes.

Me- It's a lovely name, so what do you teach exactly?

Myers- I teach body-strenghning to the losers who end up in the 6th Kodor. Also, every 2 months, we have an examination exam called the Iktiyar to see if magicians from the 1st to 6th Kodors are worthy enough to study here.

Me- Then things are serious here. But I bet your students must be very grateful to have you.

Myers- Some do. But others are nothing but cowards & call it quits because they can't handle or see what my body-strengthening marefs do!

Me- Then that's their own fault. Those who do stay until the end know just how much of an importance your muscle building lessons are. If I were in the 6th Kodor, I would be honored to be teached by someone as strong willed & caring as you who doesn't want them to give up by hearing your words & wants them to know the true meaning of you lessons.

When I finished saying that, Myers stood there. She even started to shake so I asked what was wrong.

Me- D-did I say something wrong?

Myers- You... You really are sweet aren't you? *hugs Naoto & starts crying* I wish you were in my marefs but it wouldn't be fair! But your kind words really touched my heart! & knowing that your tiny & you can use Aberrant magic... Mm... I'M GOING TO SHOW THEM HOW TO BE JUST LIKE YOU!

Me- N-no problem. I'm just happy to know that you're inspired even more. If there is anything I can help you with at all in your marefs please let me know. It will not be a problem. Besides that, I love your outfit. It's excellent & it's very easy to move in yes? I like it.

Myers- YOU'RE VERY KIIINNNDDD! *Hugs Naoto even tighter*

Me- M-Miss...Myers *gasps for air* You're crushing me.

Myers- Oh, sorry.

Me- It's alright.

A lot of things happened today. When I got to my new room, it was large with various rooms. There was even a toom for Crescent. It wasn't surprising that the High Magicians or Mogamett asked me about Crescent. Still, I had Crescent stay in his temporary room, since we'll be staying for a few months since I knew a lot about magic. I just wanted to make sure that this great ordeal never comes to be. That &... why do I feel like there's something else? Well, I won't stop thinking about it but for now, I'll try to contact Aladdin with the eye of the ruhk.

Me- Aladdin. Can you hear me?

After a few seconds passed, I got a response.

Aladdin- Nao-chan?

Me- Ah, I'm glad you responded. So how did it go in the examination? I bet you probably got placed in the 1st Kodor, am I right?

I didn't get an Aladdin with a happy face. Instead, I got an Aladdin with a sorrowed face.

Me- No, don't tell me.

Aladdin- Yeah, I got stuck in the 6th Kodor. How am I going to face Yam now? *smiles sadly

Me- Don't worry Aladdin *smiles* Even if you did end up in the 6th kodor, I know you'll be able to make it to the 1st Kodor like me. Not just because you're a magi, but because you have the strength to break walls that keep you from achieving anything. So don't give me words of someone who gives up okay?

Aladdin- Nao-chan. *makes inspired face* Wait, did you say you got to 1st Kodor?

Me- Mhuh. After speaking to Mogamett, he himself tested me. But enough about that. I'm sure you won't give up because your instructor has big breasts just how you like them *winks*

Aladdin- Wow really?

Me- Yeah, but just be careful with her.

Aladdin- What do you mean Nao-chan?

Me- Just... try not to upset her, okay?

Aladdin- Promise.

Me- By the way Aladdin.

Aladdin- What is it?

Me- About Kouha. Be careful around him too.

Aladdin- Why is that Nao-chan?

Me- I found out that he, is the 3rd prince of the Kou Empire. So be very very careful. I don't want them to capture you alright?

Aladdin- Got it! I'll be very careful.

Me- *smiles* Good. Now, go rest up. I'm sure you're very tired. Oh, & one more thing.

Aladdin- Huh?

Me- Why do you have to keep adding the "chan" when you say my name shortly. Just say Nao. We're close friends that you should be able to call me "Nao" by now.

Aladdin- Sorry. It sounded cute, but I guess "Nao" sounds even cuter. & you're right, we are close friends.

Me- That's right. I will always tell you my secrets because you are the first friend I've ever had *smiles kindly while closing eyes*

Aladdin- ...

Me- What's wrong?

Aladdin- Nothing. But yeah, you're right. I'm happy that I was able to be your first friend Nao. Goodnight.

Me- Goodnight & sleep well.

After I finished talking to Aladdin. I laid back. I remembered the journey up til now that I had with Aladdin & the others. That day before we left though, why can't I remember that day? Did Sinbad really think I'd drop it? He should know better that I'm very persistent on things I do not know. I'll find out. & he can't stop me.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Me- Coming! 'Who could it be?' *opens door* Ye- ... Jinjin? What are you doing here?

Jinjin- Pardon, but Lord Kouha wishes to see you.

Me- Me? Why?

Jinjin- He said he wanted to talk over some tea.

Me- Mmm, I guess it's fine. I'm not tired so sure. *smiles*

Jinjin- If you would follow me please.

Me- Of course.

What did Kouha want? I have a hunch that he'll ask me what country I'm from in order to know from which royal family I'm from. We kept walking but came to a halt once we reached the end of the hall. Jinjin opened the door & escorted me in. There was a table with tea & like Jinjin said, Kouha did want to have a talk over tea with me.

Kouha- Hey.

Me- Hello.

Kouha- So did things go well with the Old geezer?

Me- Yes. Thanks for asking... What of you? Did your meeting with him go well?

Kouha- No. He just pissed me off. He really doesn't listen to reason.

Me- What happened, if you don't mind me asking?

Kouha- Hmm... Not telling *closes eyes*

Me- Then that's fine then.

Kouha- *opens one eye* You're not gonna beg me for an answer?

Me- Well, no. If I beg then I'd only look like a fool. & it's not worth it, is it now?

Kouha-... I see. You're very interesting indeed *smiles cutely*

Me- Thank you.

Kouha- You're still not gonna tell me where you're from right?

Me- As in my royal family & country... No.

Kouha- I knew you'd say that.

Me- Then why'd you ask?

Kouha- *smirks* ... You look very beautiful you know?

Me- Flattery will get you no where I hope you know that.

Kouha- Fine. I'm still gonna get it out of you.

Me- That is if you can.

Kouha- Trust me, I will.

Me- You're very confident aren't you?

Kouha- Same goes for you.

Me- True... Anyway, is that all you invited me here for?

Kouha- No. I also called you here so I could get to know you better. But I'm being serious when I say this. You look very beautiful with that hair style. & your deep red colored eyes are my favorite color since they remind me of blood. *smiles widely*

Me- *heart skips a beat* Th-thank you. 'What was that just now?'

Kouha- By the way.

Me- Yes?

Kouha- Is it true you have big breasts?

Me- Wha-, who told you tha-... Aladdin did didn't he?!

Kouha- So you do?

Me- Why does it matter? Honestly, as- asking a woman that is em-embarrassing & rude!

Kouha- So it's true then. I can't wait to see them myself someday *smiles sexily*

Me- P-please stop. *blushes*

Kouha- Have you ever had a lover before?

Me- A lover?

Kouha- Don't tell me you'd never had one before?

Me- Well... no.

Kouha- So since you've never had a lover... that means you're still a virgin.

Me- *gasps* Why are you asking me personal questions when we've only just met. W-well, not today but you know, 9 days ago.

Kouha- *laughs* You really look really cute when you're embarrassed.

Me- *blushes even more* You're really enjoying yourself aren't you? I'm going back to my room.

I stood up & got ready to leave until I was hugged from behind.

Me- What are you doing?! *turns around*

Kouha- I'll find out who you are. & everything I complemented you on is true.

Me- How can it be true, when we've only just met a few days ago. I'm sorry but, even if you say it's true. I won't believe those words, ever. *removes arms* & I will not be toyed with. *leaves*

Kouha's POV

I really meant what I said about Naoto. I liked mysterious things just as much as odd things, killing & blood. She's the first girl to ever reject me like that. Other girls would fall right for the things I said & also tell me that they'd love me. That, or they'd fawn over me when they saw me. & I mean every girl. Of course I wasn't a virgin though. I've fucked each of the girls that have fallen for me, but I knew they did only because I was the prince. So I used them for pleasure & only came outside & not in them. Even if they'd accidentally got pregnant or threatened me in any way, I'd kill them. Naoto was different. Aladdin even told me things about her while she slept during the carriage. The things he told me about her just got me even more interested in her. But today, it made me just want to take her. I will make her mine.

Me- Junjun!

Junjun- Yes Lord Kouha?

Me- I wan't you to get me Naotos schedule for her marefs.

Junjun- Certainly Lord Kouha. Anything else?

Me- Yeah, I also want you to find out where she's from.

Junjun- It'll be taken care of.

Me- Good. I'm tired now so hurry & prepare my bath for me.

Junjun- Yes Lord Kouha

Just you wait Naoto. Soon, you'll fall for me for sure

Meanwhile in the Kou Empire

The body of a boy laid rested on bid dark circle with strange symbols & words on it. A woman & man with a long braid stood next to him. It was none other than Gyokuen & Judar themselves.

Judar- So this is him huh? He does look like Naoto.

Gyokuen- He does doesn't he. Heheh. Oh! Our Father is grateful to have you return to us, you being of destruction & sorrow, you who lead us, Al-Tharmen! Welcome back, brother of the first magi to have been born! Isham!

Suddenly, more men with black cloaks surrounded Isham... the twin brother, of the first magi to ever be born.

Isham- *opens eyes & looks around & spots Gyokuen* I see you kept my body well kept, Gyokuen.

Gyokuen- Welcome back... Isham.

Isham- Glad to be back. *smirks

**Hope you all like this chapter, I'll try uploading a chapter each week. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up due to Crescents wings flapping. Today was the day when I'll be going to my first maref, & the day that I'll start researching this country along with Aladdin in order to find out why Magnoshutatt has so many Magic Tools & why those Pirates & Bandits had them. As I changed into my uniform, I grabbed all of my metal vessels. Then I grabbed the schedule & my bag with the things I needed for them. I fed Crescent & left, I saw figures at the corner of my eye as I locked the door. But when I turned around, they were gone.

Me- Was that just my imagination?... Oh well.

As I walked along the halls in order to get to the first maref class of the day, I noticed many other magician students in the courtyard. I even saw their staffs in a pile but when I saw a familiar purple head smashing a familiar blue head into the ground, it was Aladdin who was being smashed into the ground by Myers. All I could do was pray for him. I kept walking until I got to my first maref. When I entered, I saw a couple of people in there. Say about 15 or so. I decided to sit in the corner, as I did intend to do so, I was stopped by 2 big guys. One had big round eyes while the other had a big nose.

Bignose- You can't sit here.

Bigeyes- Yeah so get out of the way or else.

Me- Are you talking to me?

Bigeyes- We are now move it! Do you even know who we are?

Me- No. & I don't give a damn to be honest. & using your name to get what ever you want is nothing but foolish & cowardly *looks at them & smiles*

I saw the one with the big eyes raising his hand but then the door opened & it was Irene who entered.

Bignose- Idiot, put your hand down.

Bigeyes- Shoot.

Irene- My my, were you really about to hit Princess Naoto? *smiles evilly*

Bignose- P-p-princess?!

Bigeyes- Naoto?!

Both of them quickly turned to me & bowed.

Bigeyes- Please forgive us your highness!

Bignose- Yes please! We didn't intend to insult you!

Me- How pathetic. Honestly, first you try & remove me from the seat I chose, then you try raising your hand to a woman less we forget, & then you start apologizing to me once you hear that I am from royalty? You're just the same as every other person who tries to get what they want by kissing other peoples ass, no matter who they are! So don't think you'll be acquainted with me only because you think that you'll gain something from it. Hmph *goes & sits down*

Irene- You could've just said that they should stay away from you.

Me- True... But then they wouldn't hear me out now would they? *smiles widely at Irene

Irene- I guess you're right. Now then, let's begin class shall we?

After a long day of marefs, it finally ended. Everything Irene teached, along with the other instructors, I already knew. I think I should only go to the marefs that I positively know I have not been teached by Yamraiha. & with that, I went to lunch. As I sat down where my Kodor was, I saw Aladdin in the far end of the dining hall. He looked very exhausted. Other than that, he didn't looked like he was in the mood to eat, then he started shoving food into his mouth but seemed like he was about to throw up. It started getting dark so instead of talking to Aladdin, I decided to let him be & return to my room. When I got there... my door was open... Why was it open may you ask? Because he was in there.

Me- Care to explain what you're ding in my room?!

Kouha- I wanted to see you, duh.

Me- Well couldn't you wait until I got here?

Kouha- Nope. Your bird looked like he was lonely, but I was also curious in him so I decided to pet him.

Me- His name is Crescent by the way & that's very kind of you, still, that doesn't give you the ri-

Kouha- I know I know... Oh yeah, what's with this crystal ball anyway?

Me- Hm? Oh, that's just my fortune telling ball. *takes of uniform cloak

Under my uniform cloak was a blue short dress with short sleeves, a black long cloth was wrapped around my waist as usual. I always preferred this type of style. It was comfortable.

Kouha- Eh~ You do have big breasts.

Me- *gasps* S-s-s-stop looking!

Kouha- I bet they're soft even.

Me- *blushes even more & covers her chest* Please just stop.

Kouha- Fine, I don't want to make you uncomfortable.

Me- ... Thank you

Kouha- *looks around* What's this?

When I looked at the other crystal ball in his hand, I realized that he was holding the eye of the ruhk. Then I saw Yamraihas face appear.

Yamraiha- Naoto? What are you doing all the way over there?

Me- Yam-, Yamraiha?

Kouha- Who's she?

Me- Give it back!

I ran towards Kouha while I extended my arm so I could grab hold of the eye of the ruhk. But instead, he grabbed my arm & brought me close to him while still holding the eye of the ruhk. I could feel my chest on his & his warmth. Just... why did he have to be this way?

Yamraiha- Naoto, who's that?

Voice- Is something wrong Yamraiha? Oh, Naoto.

Me- That voice... Father.

Kouha- Father?

Sinbad- Ah. Nao-

Me- *takes back the eye of the ruhk & moves away* Okay that's enough! Can you please leave?

Kouha- *sighs* I'll leave then. for now. *smirks & leaves*

Me- *falls to the ground & sighs*

Kouha left & I stayed there on the ground while Crescent came over to my aid in order to comfort me. Then I looked at the eye of the ruhk & Sinbad was still there.

Sinbad- Care to explain what happened?

Me- Its... nothing happened. The person who was here Father, that was the 3rd prince of the Kou Empire... Kouha Ren.

Sinbad- Does he know who you are?

Me- No... not yet.

Sinbad- What do you mean "Not yet"?

Me- By the looks of it, I have piqued his interest. & as for that, he found out that I was a princess once we got here. Besides that, it seems like he's plotting something.

Sinbad- Something? What do you think it could be?

Me- Well, yesterday... *blushes*

Yamraiha- Her face got red. Wait! What exactly happened yesterday?

Me- Y-you see, he invited me yesterday over to his room &... &... He started telling me I was beautiful & that I looked cute & started saying how interesting I was & started asking me questions like if I have ever had a lover before & that I was virgin & if it was true that my breasts were big or not... Th- That's what happened & he told me he was being serious about it too.

Yamraiha- Oh my. Well, it is true that you've never had a lover before because you know who would never allow it, & the other things he said are true. But, nothing like that has ever gotten to you. When other men confessed their love to you, you denied them quickly. Even when they told you you're beautiful, you would never get flustered by it. So why now?

Sinbad- *looks furious* & with the prince of the Kou Empire.

Yamraiha- Shut up! *hits Sinbad*

Sinbad- That hurt so be more gentle!

Yamraiha- I'm having a serious conversation with Naoto so quiet! Anyway, back to where we were, do you know why?

Me- I don't know myself of that fact either. M-maybe I'm just tired. Yes, that's it. Besides, I haven't been feeling well ever since we got here so I'll see you next time alright? Bye now!

Sinbad- Wait, I'm not done spea-

Yamraiha- Just leave her. Sheesh. Take care Naoto, & if there's anything you need help with just ask okay? *smiles*

Me- Thank you. Goodnight.

Yamraiha- Night.

Today... was a very tiresome day for me. Will it be like this every single day for the time that I'll be here? I just hope not. But Yamraiha was right. Why did I get flustered over what Kouha said. I mean, he's the Kou Empires 3rd prince, our enemy. Other than that, he's a sadistic man who enjoys the sight of blood from which I have seen on that day we met. But, he's kind. I can tell because of what Junjun, Jinjin, & Reirei have told me on the carriage, & because the ruhk around him are not dark or frightened. So why?

Me- Oh Crescent. What am I going to do? What is this feeling exactly?

Crescent- *nuzzles against Naoto*

**MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE OF NAOTOS ROOM**

Junjun- She seems to be confused about her feelings for Lord Kouha.

Reirei- Still, who was it that she was talking to just now?

Junjun- It sounded like a man & woman.

Jinjin- Do you think it could have been her parents?

Reirei- That may be true, but didn't you listen at all. She called the woman by her name & the man "Father".

Junjun- You're right.

Jinjin- Wait a minute... That mans voice sounds familiar.

Junjun- Now that I think about it, I have heard it before too.

Junjun/Jinjin/Reirei- Hmmmmm... No idea.

Reirei- Considering that we now know of Lady Naotos confused feelings, Lord Kouha may be able to have her fall in love with him. Not only that, but she too can realize the feelings she has hidden for Lord Kouha. All we have to do is help them out secretly *smiles with joy*

Jinjin- Shouldn't we at least tell Lord Kouha? He does know what to do when it comes to things like this.

Junjun- She's right. Other than that, all the things Lord Kouha has said about her are true. & the look on his eyes are different when he's with her then when he's with other women.

Reirei- I thought so myself. We should go & inform this to Lord Kouha.

The three girls nodded & walked away.

**MEANWHILE MEANWHILE, IN SINDRIA**

Yamraiha- Do you have to be like that towards her?

Sinbad- You heard her didn't you? She met a prince of the Kou Empire. What do you think will happen if he finds out who she is? Or worse, what if she remembers?

Yamraiha- N-now calm down Sinbad. I know you're worried but this is Naoto we're talking about. She's always been careful in these situations. Other than that, the spell is 100% reliable in erasing memories. I am a great magician after all.

Sinbad- Even so... If something were to happen to her, I'd never forgive myself for letting her go on her own.

Yamraiha- Even if you didn't let her go, she'd still go anyway. I mean, she is stubborn like you even though she isn't your actual daughter. But knowing that she's a lady who you also never came across & is always surprising you, that's why you also fell in love with her.

Sinbad- ... Is it really that obvious how I feel about her?

Yamraiha- You're joking... right? Do you really think that we don't know you at all? When she got to the age of maturing & having her womanly parts, you still had her sleeping with you in your bed saying "It's what parents do". Don't give her that nonsense! You pervert! Honestly, first you flirt with other women, then you make a move on me, then with Princess Kogyoku, & now her? But even if you are trying to show her that you love her as a man, I can see that your love for her is real, so I won't stop you. Just don't beg her if she denies you.

Sinbad- ... Fine... Now then... If that prince Kouha thinks he can talk like that to her, then he's got another thing coming. ' But he did had the nerve of asking her those questions so I have to give him credit for that. It just goes to show how he's a real man who knows his stuff'. I'm going to go now. Tell me if she contacts you again.

Yamraiha- Yes your Highness. *bows*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**MEANWILE MEANWHILE MEANWHILE IN KOUHA BABY'S ROOM WHILE IN KOUHAS POV**

Junjun- Lord Kouha, we have something to tell you.

I was sitting next to the window drinking tea peacefully until Junjun & the other two came in.

Me- What is it?

Reirei- Its about Lady Naoto.

Me- What about her? *stands up* Did something happen?

Reirei- There's no need to worry Lord Kouha. She's doing fine.

Kouha- Then what's the matter?

Reirei- We overheard her talking to those people in the crystal ball. As she talked to them, the voice of a woman said that when men confessed their love to her, she never got flustered over it.

Jinjin- Then the woman said that why is it that she's feeling like this now.

Junjun- Lord Kouha. Judging by what we heard, she seems to be confused on her feelings for you since they have not yet awakened to your's. Especially since you have approached her in a way no other man has as we presumed. You have a chance at making her falling in love with you.

Jinjin- It may be too soon with her like she said, but we are determined to help you in any way we can for you Lord Kouha.

Me- Guys... You're the best!

Reirei- Thank you Lord Kouha. Not only that but we too have taken a liking to Lady Naoto. She seemed to make you happier when we were in the Caravan & she has captured your attention completely without her knowing.

Junjun- We will do anything for your happiness Lord Kouha.

Me- Thank you... Now to punish you. You did interrupt my tea time & got me worried. So be prepared.

AllThreeGirls- Yes Lord Kouha!

Hearing that Naoto could be having mixed feelings & is awakening to my feelings just makes me happy that I hit all of my attendants even harder than usual but they seemed to enjoy it. Things... are gonna start getting even more interesting.

Naotos POV

After that whole embarrassing incident happened, I went along with my marefs as I tried to forget but I couldn't. I did learn a bit from the marefs. Although, when it came to topics I knew well, I asked Irene if it was okay to not take the ones that I knew already, she agreed but then looked angered as she told me that Mogamett allowed it if the situation ever came to be. In the free time I had off, I often went to the library or went to Aladdins marefs to teach him along with his classmates all about body-strengthening. Of course, I couldn't teach them the specialized moves that the generals back home have tought me. It would be leaking out our combat secrets. Myers also tought me martial arts. Later after those days, I went to a garden in the academy that I asked Mogamett to reserve for me. I didn't really want to be bothered by others for a time. Crescent would come & lay down next to me as I read quietly. Sometimes I would even hum to him or sing while adding sound magic in order to relax him. Then the last day of my first month came... & Kouha came to meet me at the garden.

Kouha- Hey!

Me- Hm? Kouha? What are you doing here?

Kouha- Can't I go where ever I want?

Me- Well, you do have the right, so yes. But why here?

Kouha- Because I heard there were beautiful flowers here... *gets closer to Naoto on the bench* but it looks like you're the beautiful one of them all *brings red rose close to Naoto* Here, for you. Red really suits you you know *gets even closer*

Me- U-, um... *blushes really hard* Th-thank you *takes rose*

Kouha- *starts laughing cutely*

Me- What is it?

Kouha- Oh, nothing. I can't get enough of your cuteness, that's all.

Me- *sighs* That again?

Kouha- I'm telling you, I'm serious about this.

Me- Still, we've just me-

Kouha- Then if those days weren't enough for you, *takes Naotos hand* how about we get to know each other better from now on?

Me- ... In all honesty, I wouldn't mind getting to know you but...

Kouha- But what?

Me- Why are you so interested in me? I'm not saying I'm anything special really but, there are other choices but me. *stands up & gets ready to leave* Let's go Crescent.

As I stood & got ready to leave, again, I was hugged from behind.

Kouha- Please? & saying you're not special is a lie. You're very special, to me at least.

Me- How can you say that?

Kouha- Because I mean it. *turns Naoto around* Sure this may seem like something coming out of a fairy tail, but I'm dead serious about you.

Me- 'Should I really trust him? I know he's a very kind person, but giving someone a chance is also necessary... even if it's an enemy, it couldn't be that bad right? Though, what's this feeling I'm getting? It's warm.' Fine. On one condition.

Kouha- Yes?~

Me- You have to stop touching me so impolitely. It's rude *blushes*

Kouha- *smiles* 'It'll be a pain, but she'll fall for me' Okay, just for today I'll hold you this long *hugs Naoto again & tightly* I'll hold you closely like this.

Again I felt my chest against his. When I lowered my head, my breasts were squished when he hugged me.

Kouha- They really are big.

Me- H-h-h-how can yo- ... *starts struggling*

Kouha- *hugs even tighter* Now now, if you struggle like that then you'll ruin the mood.

Me- You already ruined it!

Kouha- I know. Can't I just hold you for a little while longer?

Me- I... don't know.

Kouha- Then I'll just keep holding you. *smiles proudly*

He still held me tightly. Not too strongly, but softly yet enough to keep me near him. Just what is this feeling? Never in my life have I been treated like this by a man. Even if they did tell me how they felt for me, it didn't bother me at all just like Yamraiha said, so why now? Why with Kouha? A few seconds passed & Kouha finally let me go.

Kouha- There, now you're free to go.

Me- ...

Kouha- What's wrong?

Me- Nothing. Alright, now that we're done here, can I take my leave? I do have some studying to do if you must know.

Kouha- You may *bows playfully*

Me- I'll see you later then?

Kouha- Sure, come to my room anytime *winks*

Me- *sighs* Lets go Crescent.

I took my leave. I wonder if I should tell Yamraiha about this. But if I do, then Sinbad will probably be there & overhear. If he did then I'd worry him along with everyone else. I guess I shouldn't. Not knowing what to do is the worst. While going back to my room, I decided to go to Aladdins room to see what he was doing. If I remember correctly, his room was somewhere near of where I am now. Few minutes passed by as I finally got to his room. I knocked & a boy who looked a bit like Sharrkan opened the door.

WhiteHairedBoy- Who are you?

Me- 'What a rude way to answer the door' Pardon, but is Aladdin here?

WhiteHairedBoy- Oh, you must be Naoto right? Aladdins told me about you, he's not here though.

Me- Oh, he isn't? Well, that's okay. I'll be taking my leave now.

WhiteHairedBoy- Don't you want to leave a message for him?

Me- ... No, it's alright. By the way, your name is Sphintus Carmen correct?

WhiteHairedGuy- Yeah.

Me- So I was right *smiles widely* Aladdin has also told me about you.

Sphintus- Really? What did he say?

Me- Can't say.

Sphintus- Why?

Me- Let's just say you'll end up getting hurt. Goodbye now.

Sphintus- Wait! *grabs Naotos arm*

Me- Huh? *turns back* Mind letting go?

Sphintus- S-sorry

Sphintus was about to let go until a hand grabbed his arm & shoved him back. It was Kouha. But what was he doing here? Did he follow me? His face had the same expression that I saw on the day when he killed those bandits. I had to do something or he'll hurt Sphintus. That's why I grabbed Kouhas arm & hit his pressure point that Ja'far tought me just in case anybody tried to strike me if they or I didn't have a weapon. Of course my metal vessels were on me, I only chose not to use them since Sphintus could witness it. If Kouha was going to hurt someone just because they grabbed me, especially if it was a man or a friend of my friend, then I wouldn't let him.

Kouha- Ow! What'd you do that for? Was making my arm fall asleep necessary?!

Me- Kouha, did you really just intend to hurt him? *looks at Kouha with fierce eyes*

Kouha- Well duh. He touched you.

Me- That doesn't give you the right to hurt him! & I can defend myself perfectly fine. I've had years of training, especially in close combat in which I have perfected in.

Kouha- Tch, that explains why you were able to attack me. Guess that's another reason why I like you cutie.

Me- That's it. You also have to abide by my rules if you want to get to know me better. You will absolutely not hurt anyone, not even a man, if he or she is my friend. Got it?

Kouha- Yes~

Me- Good. Now *extends arm towards Kouha* Let me help you up.

Kouha- I have never been attacked by a woman before. *grabs Naotos hand*

Me- Well, expect to be beaten up by me if you cross the line.

Kouha- Yes sweetie~

Me- *drops Kouha*

Kouha- Just kidding!

Me- Honestly, you're just a child you know that?

Kouha- Child?... I'm 18 years old.

Me- What?

Kouha- *smiles* Surprised?

Me- I- I guess looks do deceive. For your size though... Is it that sword of yours that made you be this short like me?

Kouha- No. Now take me to my room.

Me- Ugh fine.

Sphintus- What... just happened? *faints*

I took Kouha to his room. Junjun, Jinjin & Reirei tended to him quickly & I left. Today, was another confusing & tiring day. Yet, I was somewhat happy at the end of my first month. Maybe, I did make the right decision in making another friend like Kouha. I guess that was the feeling I was getting this whole time

Me- *makes fist & puts it on the other hand* Now I know the true meaning behind this feeling *smiles*

I am now starting my first day of my second month. Aladdin started learning magic now that he's done with the body-strengthening marefs. Myers asked me if I could teach her remaining students some magic spells & what I think of it so that they will get the gist of having magic powers. I was delighted to teach them what I can & what magic meant to me. Myers also explained to me that if I did that, then they could get even more inspired & preform well at the upcoming Iktiyar. Once I got to the classroom that Aladdin & the others would be in, I sat down in a chair while they all saw how the past month was worth it for strengthening their bodies. Now that I recall, when I took the examination from Mogamett, I was already in shape. Sure I don't have muscles, but I am fairly strong. Since everyone back in Sindria showed me close combat skills & many others that required physical strength, my magic grew stronger along with it as well now that I remember. Though I knew, I forgot since it wasn't important in knowing such a thing. I did train daily when I could to keep being in shape though.

Aladdin- Nao!

Me- Hm? Aladdin, what is it?

Aladdin- You were spacing out.

Me- Sorry about that. I was just remembering something.

Aladdin- *Widens eyes a bit* Like what?

Me- What do you mean "what?". About Sindria of course.

Aladdin- ... Okay *smiles* Just watch how I do okay?

Me- Why wouldn't I? I know you'll do great. Go on now, show me what you can do with out the ruhks help.

Aladdin- Just you watch. & then can I get a reward? *grins happily*

Me- Sure, something else of what you're thinking at least.

Aladdin- So mean~

Me- If it means having me correct your dirty habits then I will be mean when I must, now go!

Aladdin- I'll give it my all *leaves*

When Aladdin used fire magic, it was very impressive. Later on, Myers had the other students try the same. She cried as Aladdin thanked her. But as I looked at his face, I could tell he didn't do it all just thanks to Myers. Her breasts were all the help he needed to get through the month. At least he made it right? Myers took them around to inspect how the other classes did, she then took us all to a room where she grabbed a statue of a woman made of crystal. She explained what it was for. The students tested it out & figured out what type of magic they originally have. Yamraiha also had a similar item but with a difference appearance. My original type of magic is type 4 lightning magic. When they all got to match their type of magic with the opposite type, they were able to use other magic spells by listening to the ruhk. Then my turn came.

Myers- Everyone, I'm sure you all know her by now. She teached you all a few skills to use in order to strengthen yourself but never had the chance to be introduced properly.

Me- Hello. My name is Naoto.

Myers- "Princess", Naoto. She's the first princess of her home country.

GirlWithBuns- What are you doing here then, if it isn't much to ask?

Me- Well, I'm here to learn more about magic. Back at home, my own instructor tought me magic since I was little so I know everything there is about magic. But personally, I came here to see if I could learn even more about it.

GirlWithBuns- That's amazing.

Me- Not really. I just always give my best in everything given to me. That's why I can do my best at what I learn.

RedPuffyHairedBoy- Do you think we'll be able to do our best?

Me- Of course. If I can, then you too. But let me ask you all, what does magic mean to you? What do you think of being born with the gift of magic?

When I asked them this, they just stood there. Deciding to not wait for their answer, I gave them mine.

Me- Magic, magicians... both us & our abilities are feared by many, but not all. What do the people closest to you think of magic? Do they hate you? Resent you? Or are they even jealous of you?

They still stood quiet. I looked over to Aladdin. He had a calm expression but he knew where I was going with this.

Me- I can't say I felt that hatred before. My Father, his attendants, the people back at the palace, they never feared me. So I don't know what it's like to be hated because I'm a magician. In all honesty, if I were to be born in a family, or in a place where people thought of me to be weird... or didn't like me because of my magic, then naturally I'd feel sad. Yet, do you think that you can allow them to tie you down? Of course, I'm not saying that you should harm them. Forgiving those who have hurt you means that you are accepting yourself.

GirlWithBuns- How is that accepting us?

RedPuffyHairedBoy- Yeah! They hurt us so... so...

Aladdin- That's not what she's trying to say.

RedPuffyHairedBoy- Aladdin?

Aladdin- What Nao is trying to say is that you shouldn't let people get to you.

Me- Yes. Just because people tell you that you're monsters or worse, you should not let their words get to you. Words can be a mighty weapon that can pierce you with so much pain. & when I say that forgiving them is accepting yourself, is because it shows how much their comments for you aren't anything at all. *smiles*

All- Ooh.

Me- That's the whole reason of me being here. You should all be proud of your magic. Even if I did sound a bit off topic. But in reality, I wasn't at all. Which is why I asked you all how you felt about magic since most magicians don't trust their own abilities starting from them being criticized. So be proud of being magicians, believe in being able to increase your magic skills. Just don't hurt people because of your hatred or you will be failures as magicians. You'll just end up being the same as them. Do I make myself clear?

AllExceptAladdin- Yes ma'am!

Me- I'm glad *smiles* Now then, I'll take my leave. I have other matters to attend to. '& that means having to go Kouha's room. Yesterday when I returned to my room, Reirei came by & told me that Kouha wanted to meet with me everyday no matter what if we were going to get to know each other better. I think I should forget about everything that happened before yesterday. I'm sure it was all his way of making friends' Goodbye now everyone.

Aladdin- Bye Nao!

Me- I'll see you around... Miss Myers? Are you crying?

Myers- N-no! I, something just got in my eye.

Me- If you say so.

& so I left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**MEANWHILE MEANWHILE MEANWHILE MEANWHILE IN ZE KOU EMPIRE IN ISHAMS POV**

Does it really look like I have to introduce myself? My name is Isham, Naotos older brother. We're twins just like I said when I was attacking that damn Hakuryu & Kogyoku. I have short straight black hair up to my shoulders, red eyes, & light skin. I'm 5'7". Even if I was taller than Naoto we still looked alike. Right now I have to spend my remaining time here at the Kou Empire. Being back & all always gets me tired. Other than that, I just had to be awakened at the same time that Gyokuen was alive. Did she really think that I would forget the incident that has brought Naoto sorrowfulness? Like hell I would.

Judar- Hey Isham!

Of course there was Judar. He reminded me a bit of myself. Though, I killed far many more people back in Alma Torran than the lives he took here in the new world.

Me- What do you want from me?

Judar- Gyokuen wants to introduce you to Kouen & Koumei.

Me- Kouen huh? I do have matters to discuss with that man about 10 years ago, especially with Gyokuen.

Judar- Oh yeah, Naotos village got attacked 10 years ago.

Me- I can see that even you know.

Judar- Say, so does Naoto still get freaked out when she hears something related to the Kou?

Me- I doubt it. The fact that I'm not in her body to control her means that she won't be able to kill anyone around her. & those bastards erased her memories & placed a crystal jewel in her in order to keep me from taking over her consciousness. Although, even if she had her memories erased, if they come back along with her memories of the past, the hate for the Kou Empire will grow.

Judar- Why so much hate?

Me- That day, knowing it was the Kou Empire & the sight she had to see at a young age, her hatred is triggered due to those emotions & things she has lost. Like her parents.

Judar- I see. I'm impressed. So are you thinking about making her be another fallen one?

Me- Her pureness can never be tainted by the likes of Al-Thamen or anything. That's how she's so powerful, but if the day came when the ruhk around her turns dark like ours then her power will intensify.

Judar- Can't wait till that day comes. She is skilled in everything she does, so if she did, then that would just give the Kou Empire more power. I'd even consider making her another one of the Kou Empires Kings Candidates.

Me- She'd be a perfect choice of course. I guess we're both not that different when it comes to wanting power in order to take over the world & cause wars now aren't we?

Judar- *places hands on the back of head* Agreed. Hearing about you from Gyokuen just made me want to meet you more.

Me- Really now?

Judar- Yep.

We made it to Kouens office. The doors opened & waiting behind them was Gyokuen, Kouen, & Koumei.

Gyokuen- Ah, Isham. Come in & sit down. You haven't had the chance to meet Kouen *hugs Kouens arm* & Koumei have you?

Me- No I have not.

Kouen- Hello.

Me- Hey there. Sorry for not introducing myself before but I was busy recuperating & learning everything from this worlds history

Kouen- That's good to know.

Koumei- Hello.

Me- Hello, you must be Koumei.

Koumei- Yes. Pleasure to meet you.

Me- Likewise. Besides introducing myself. Gyokuen, Kouen, I would like to know what happened 10 years ago at the village that Naoto was born in. Why was the Kou Empire after her.

Gyokuen- Oh that. We were only trying to rescue her from those people covered of impurity.

Me- Hmm. That so?

Kouen- Are you talking about the village of magicians known for their excellent magic which was attacked 10 years ago?

Me- Yeah.

Kouen- I don't know much about it, but there should be some records of it here or in the back room. You can take a look at them when you want.

Me- Thanks, that's very kind of you. I'll be taking my leave now, the old geezers want to examine me again to check if I'm doing well. See you guys later.

Man that was such a bother. At least now I know where to look for more information. I can't wait, things are going to start getting very very interesting soon, I can feel it. I can feel Naotos body soon becoming one with me again, & she will always be by my side. No one else can have her but me.

**I'm about to get to them juicy parts so I hope you guys like it when it comes out. & I also hope you like the long chapters I try doing for you, even if I stay up all night cuz me likes & I have an excuse for telling my madrey that it's homework so yeh, bye bye!**


End file.
